Drink
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Robin and Wally stared into the contents of the cup. "I dare you to drink it," Robin declared, a wicked glint reflecting off his sunglasses. Crack fic written for Illucida's challenge Warning: Sperm mentions


For Illucida's,

"_Robin and Wally stared into the contents of the cup_

"_I dare you to drink it" Robin declared, a wicked glint reflecting off his sunglasses"_ prompt.

Here you go~ You better be my – what was that? – "be my slave, in reference to only" xD

Drink

Robin and Wally stared into the contents of the blue, plastic cup.

"I dare you to drink it," Robin declared, a wicked glint reflecting off his sunglasses.

"You drink it." Wally retorted, eyeing the cup carefully.

"_Chicken_," Robin jested, then made several clucking sounds and mimicked walking like a chicken.

"But it's like all white and thick and," Wally shuddered.

"Fine. I bet you can't drink it without throwing up." Robin said, smirking; no way Wally would back down from a bet.

"How much?" Wally asked, eyebrows raised.

Robin placed a finger to his chin pensively, "Five dollars."

"Rich boy can't come up with more than five dollars?" Wally playfully jeered, poking Robin.

"No, central boy can't come up with more than two." Robin retorted, Wally glared at his best friend.

"Why must _I_ drink it?"

"Chickening out?" This time, Robin raised his eyebrows.

"No! Just-"

"Just drink the thing!" Robin interrupted throwing his arms into the air.

"Fine." Wally said curtly, he reached out for the plastic cup. _Oh god, IT'S WARM_. Wally tipped the cup towards his mouth. His lips on the plastic of the cup, the liquid slowly flowing towards him. The moment the substance touched his tongue, Wally spat it out, dropped the cup, and began to scratch his tongue, as if it would help remove the flavours from his tongue, "Why was that _salty_?"

"Calm - down." Robin said through laughs and giggles, pointing at his best friend and the mess he made, smashing his fists onto the aisle they were currently around.

"HOW?!" Wally was still humorously scratching at his tongue, though now with a spoon.

"It was just water, flour, and salt." Robin said through gasps for air.

"Then why was it _warm_?" Wally asked, _still_ scratching his tongue, now with a fork.

"I left it in a pot, on the stove. By the way, I'll add the five dollars to your tab." Robin seemed to finally calm himself.

"What tab?" Wally continued to glare at his best friend.

"The one that includes our past bets, me saving your life, and a few dares."

"I've saved your life too boy blunder!" Wally reached for a knife, thought against it, and then reached for his Bunsen Burner.

"WAIT! You don't want to _burn_ off the flavour, do you?" Robin screamed, his sudden outburst almost caused Wally to drop it.

"No, I was going to put it back in my backpack...But, _that_, is a brilliant idea!" Wally hooked up the burner to a gas outlet and turned on the burner, sticking his tongue out.

Robin tackled his friend to the ground, "Was it _that_ bad?" The Bunsen Burner still hissing slightly in the background.

"Yes, you try it." Robin eyed the floor, to which the liquid had spilled onto when Wally dropped the cup.

"It's on the floor."

"I'm sure there's some in the cup." Robin should've smacked the smirk off Wally's face, but he was more preoccupied. He picked up the cup, true enough, there was a little bit left in it, "Double or nothing, I say that the boy wonder can't take that without throwing up or doing a spit-take."

"You're _on_." Robin immediately regretted it, while he was tipping the glass he realized that Wally has eaten M'gann's extremely burnt and awful assortment of baked "goods" without so much as a sputter. He still went through with it, anyways; hey, his manly pride was at stake.

The liquid seemed to move even slower for Robin, the substance trickled its way down the side of the cup, finally meeting Robin's tongue. Robin pulled his tongue back almost instantaneously; making a disgusted face. He then grinned, "Told you. That'll be five more dollars on your ever growing tab."

"Shut up." Wally crossed his arms over his chest. Superboy then walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?"

"Nothing, just getting up." Robin said, getting up, dusting off specs of dirt on his clothes.

"Right, have you guys seen a glass of my sperm?" Both Wally's and Robin's eyes widened.

"What?" They asked.

"My sperm. Batman is supposed to have it checked. Whether it is Kryptonian or Human, or not at all biological. So like in a hospital I put it in a glass." Wally and Robin paled, at that moment Batman walked into the cave with Superman.

"Superboy. Are you sure that was sperm?" Batman asked in the most casual tone, ignoring the paled look on Wally's and Robin's faces.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, my analysis show that it was: Water, flour, and quite a large amount of salt." If possible, Robin and Wally paled even further. Did they just-?

"Um..I think we..." Wally started, but was interrupted by a scream.

"You guys! I just cleaned the kitchen! Now there's a mess!" M'gann shrieked, floating in alongside Artemis.

"You were saying Kid Flash?" Superman asked. Wally cleared his throat. M'gann began to clean up the kitchen, where Wally dropped the cup and spat out the liquid.

"I-I think that Robin and I may or may not have..." Wally's face turned scarlet, and he began scratching the back of his neck.

"Spit it out Kid Flash, we don't have all day." Batman said.

"Well, we may have..." Wally started again, however Robin nudged him in the ribs, "_What_?"

"What colour glass was the one you deposited your sperm in Superboy?" Robin asked, ignoring the looks on M'gann's, Artemis' and Wally's faces.

"It wasn't a glass, it was a plastic cup. Red, I think." Robin let out a sigh in relief, then pointed to the cup that currently lay in the sink: blue.

Kaldur walked in, "Superboy, I have told you not to leave things on the counter, especially when there's stuff in it." He was holding out a red plastic cup.

"I believe I will be needing that, Aqualad." Batman said, walking over to Kaldur to retrieve the cup. He then left with Superman.

"Wait. Where is my cup of chlorine?" Artemis asked looking around.

"I think that would be what we drank, Wally." Robin said.

"You drank my chlorine!" Artemis shrieked.

"It's a long story." Robin said.

* * *

><p>That was fun~ xD First fic to not contain romance~ I hope you liked it.<p>

If you like, review this fic, and afterwards, may I politely suggest you read and, maybe, review my other fics?

A/N: Someone pointed out that Chlorine is toxic. I know this. Robin only had like a millimetre and Wally spat it all out. Like nearly all elements, chlorine in small doses can hardly kill you. Try eating baby carrots that have those small streaks of white, _that's_ chlorine _too._


End file.
